


Rat A Tat

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Slurs, because it's mickey and that's what he does, bossy pushy bottom mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks Mickey about some of the things he did in juvie which leads to some sexual misadventures that get cut short unfortunately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat A Tat

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for a couple prompts from the kink memes! here's the prompts:  
> 1\. "Ian/Mickey, bondage/asphyxiation and intoxication"  
> 2\. "ian/mickey - mandy walks in on them"  
> 3\. "ian/mickey - mickey riding ian hard - someone walks in on them (like lip or mandy or fiona, NOT terry)  
> not angsty, mickey might freak out but doesnt do anything "bad""
> 
> spoiler alert: it's mandy
> 
> titled after the fall out boy song because it's what's on

                “Stop fuckin’ cuddling me, you fag,” Mickey grumbled, pushing Ian away with his elbow and rolling over onto his front, completely ignorant of the fact that he’d had Ian balls-deep in him not five minutes prior. He sat up on his elbows and lit a smoke, leaning away as Ian reached for it until he’d gotten his fix before passing it off. “S’too hot to be touching. Can’t breathe.”

 

                Ian didn’t comment, and while he didn’t cuddle up against Mickey’s side, he did keep a hand on him, stroking his fingers down Mickey’s spine and dipping into the stupidly cute dimples above his ass. Alternatively, he asked; “What’s the weirdest thing you did in juvie?”

 

                “What, sex-weird or just weird-weird?” Mickey asked, looking over at Ian and cocking an eyebrow.

 

                “Sex-weird, why not?” Ian replied, squashing down his jealousy. Any men Mickey might have been involved with in juvie were not really a concern to Ian because they were still there. Plus, Mickey kept coming back to Ian so that had to mean something, right?

 

                “A guy practically begged me to piss on him, but I wasn’t fuckin’ doing that,” Mickey said, pulling a face that made Ian laugh. “Another one called me daddy and wanted me to spank him or whatever, but that’s just fuckin’ sick.”

 

                “Okay, weirdest thing you actually did, then?” Ian asked, pretty amused by these little stories. He didn’t comment on Mickey topping guys in juvie; he didn’t really talk about it but Ian assumed that bottoming to someone in juvie was just asking for trouble. Mickey was one for establishing dominance, and not everyone could appreciate that even though he preferred to bottom, there wasn’t a less submissive person in the world.

 

                “Guy asked me to choke him while I fucked him,” Mickey replied after a moment’s quiet thought. He finished off his smoke and stubbed the butt out in the ashtray on the table beside his bed. He smiled and to Ian it was one of the dirtiest looks Mickey had ever given him. “It was really hot, actually.”

 

                “Yeah?” Ian asked, licking his dry lips. “What was hot about it?”

 

                “The control, I guess? People fuckin’ _die_ doing that shit,” Mickey replied, shifting. Ian could tell talking about it and thinking about it was working him up. “And when you’re in the guy you feel every little twitch in him, and he’s gasping and clenching and it feels fuckin’ awesome on your dick.”

 

                “I bet,” Ian said quietly, voice nearly breaking. “...would you do it again?”

 

                “Prob’ly,” Mickey replied. He turned his head to the side and laid it on the pillow, looking up at Ian coyly. “Curious about how it felt to be the guy.”

 

                “I kind of am too...” Ian admitted. “Though I’m more interested in how his ass felt around your dick.”

 

                “Isn’t that fuckin’ convenient?” Mickey laughed. He rolled his torso toward Ian, nudging him with his shoulder. “Don’t know what you’re waiting on, firecrotch. I want it, you want it. Get on me.”

 

                Ian grinned and rolled onto his front and then got up on his knees over Mickey. The brunet scooted closer to the middle of the bed and propped himself up on all fours. His hip bumped Ian’s stiffening cock when he leaned on one arm to retrieve a condom from the torn-open box. He passed it back to Ian and settled on his elbows and knees.

 

                Ian yanked Mickey’s sweats down further until they caught on his knees and slid two fingers into Mickey, meeting almost no resistance. Mickey pushed back against the contact and growled, “Get in me, Gallagher. We just fuckin’ did it, I’m still all loose and wet.”

 

                Well, who was Ian to deny that? He pulled out his fingers, put then condom on, then nudged at Mickey’s hip. “Roll over. Wanna see your face when I do this.”

 

                “Be a little more gay, I dare you,” Mickey mumbled, but did as Ian told him, rolling over onto his back and letting Ian get between his legs. Ian stripped his pants off the rest of the way and tossed them off the side of the bed, then shuffled in closer to Mickey and lined up. He pushed Mickey’s legs up so they were nearly pressed flat against his own chest before he pressed in, relishing the awfully sexy lip-bite Mickey did in response. Ian didn’t get a chance to see Mickey’s face often when they fucked so this was almost a gift to him.

 

                A couple more bucks of his hips found his pelvis pressed flush to Mickey’s and the older boy let out a long huff which ended in a breathless laugh. Ian began snapping his hips then, infinitely glad for the empty house since Mickey’s headboard banged against the wall in time with his thrusts. They’d had sex on the floor and in the shower any time the house wasn’t empty, so Ian found it crazy-satisfying to be able to absolutely pound Mickey into his own mattress without worrying about anyone hearing them. Apparently Mickey agreed because he was louder than usual and absolutely shameless, clawing at Ian’s shoulders and growling and groaning and letting out a couple sounds that Ian would classify as whines (though he would never tell Mickey that since he’d probably punch him out).

 

                Ian almost didn’t want to cut off those sounds but the reason they’d gotten to round two (not that they wouldn’t have gotten there eventually anyways; they were both horny teenagers after all) was to try this new thing and Ian was too curious to let the chance pass him by. So he pressed Mickey into the mattress by the shoulders and shifted his hands up to grip lightly at his throat. He pressed his thumb down on Mickey’s Adam’s apple and the brunet choked in surprise when Ian’s thumb flirted with choking him.

 

                He nodded eagerly and gasped ‘fuck yeah, do it,’ and Ian obeyed, using both hands to squeeze Mickey’s throat. Before long the only sounds he could make were gasps and aborted half-breaths and really Ian was floored by how gorgeous that looked; Mickey’s plush lips parted, pale cheeks flushing, and eyelids fluttering as he bounced between the lightheadedness that set in and the tidal pressure he felt every time Ian fucked into him.

 

                Ian let up occasionally since he didn’t want Mickey to pass out, but as soon as he’d managed to get in a few good breaths Ian was at it again. Mickey twitched and spasmed around Ian’s cock and (for lack of a better word) struggled under Ian’s hands. The first time Ian had pulled off and nearly pulled out, stammering apologies but Mickey had glared at him, ground down on his cock, and snarled at him; ‘don’t you even fuckin’ think about stopping.’

 

                After that Ian was relentless even though he occasionally worried about Mickey’s straining arching body but he didn’t want to get yelled at or hit. Maybe he’d tie Mickey up next time so he couldn’t struggle so much... but he loved having Mickey’s hands on him too much for that. A fist batting at his bicep distracted him from his thoughts and he looked down to see a disgruntled Mickey grinding against him.

 

                “Stop thinking about other shit. You’re distracted. Pay attention to me,” Mickey yelped when Ian smacked him high on the thigh for all his sass, but he just grinned and bit his lip when Ian resumed fucking him senseless.

 

                Mickey’s head would be thunking against the shelf at his headboard if he hadn’t kept himself wrapped firmly around Ian and pushed down on his cock. It was closer than he generally liked to get to Ian when they fucked but if it got the redhead fucking him like _this_ then he would give him more intimate contact more often. Ian closed his throat off again and the sensations nearly bowled him over and he thought he was coming but one of Ian’s hands darted down and squeezed him by his base, effectively damming up his orgasm. He still shook from the aborted release and as far as sensation goes he might as well have come. He was still keyed up though, hadn’t had a proper release yet, and he scrambled to bat Ian’s hand away so he could work himself off. Ian didn’t relent though, and Mickey glared at him.

 

                “The fuck, Gallagher?” he groaned when Ian let up enough for him to speak, still pulling at Ian’s hand.

 

                “If I let you come and choke you through it, will you do it for me?” Ian asked, and when Mickey didn’t answer right away Ian squeezed at his throat and he was nodding and stammering.

 

                Ian moved both his hands down to grip Mickey’s throat again and resumed fucking him into the mattress. Mickey came not long after that, Ian’s hard stomach rubbing his cock off until he made a mess of his own stomach and chest and even managed to get his own chin. His head spun and he thought he was going to black out until Ian finally let him go. He sunk bonelessly into the bed and panted for a few moments. After he sort-of got his breath back he blinked blearily up at Ian who was still crouched between his legs and _so_ hard inside him.

 

                “A’ight, firecrotch, sit back and bring me with you. You better not pull out,” Mickey clung onto Ian with his arms and legs as Ian lifted him up. It was delicious how Ian could move him around so easily and while it wasn’t often that Mickey appreciated all that army shit, he did enjoy how Ian had filled out since he’d started it. “Yeah, get me so I can ride you,” Ian fumbled a little bit got them where they needed to be. Mickey cooperated after Ian had sat back, straddling Ian’s hips and grinding down on his cock. He took a moment to look down his own body and Ian’s up to his face and smirked. He dragged his fingertips through the mess on his belly and reached down to gloss Ian’s mouth with it. Ian opened it and licked up the slick seed, and sucked the fingers into his mouth, cleaning them with his tongue.  Ian kept their gaze locked and Mickey couldn’t have looked any smugger. “Damn, that’s hot Gallagher. Gettin’ me ready to go again.”

 

                “Then go,” Ian said, flicking his tongue at the tips of Mickey’s fingers as he let him have them back. Mickey smirked down at Ian and sucked a smear of come off his thumb before he did go, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Ian’s cock.

 

                While that was good and awesome, Ian really lost it when Mickey leaned his hands on Ian’s chest to balance himself, then slid his hands up to closer around his throat and flex. Mickey teased Ian a lot more than Ian had to him, just short tenses of his hands that only cut off his air for a second. Ian would gulp down air and groan raggedly while he could. Mickey set a nearly-brutal pace, bouncing in Ian’s lap and it almost hurt Ian’s pelvis with how hard Mickey was riding him.

 

                Mickey’s cock was hard and straining again, bobbing against his stomach as he moved, and if Ian wasn’t completely floored by the older boy he would have noted the difference when Mickey was choking him. He remembered the comment from earlier, how Mickey said he liked the control, and he decided to keep that in mind for the future because this Mickey was devastatingly hot. He was bossy and pushy normally, but this was different and Ian wanted more of it.

 

                “Yes, Mick, almost there,” Ian nearly sobbed when Mickey let him breathe next and it wasn’t a second later that Mickey’s door burst open. Both boys froze and snapped their heads over to the doorway to find Mandy standing there, slack-jawed.

 

                “Ian?” she asked, staring at the pair. Mickey leapt off of Ian like a startled cat and fumbled around for his sweats, rushing to cover up. Ian, on the other hand, was relieved, thought he pulled a blanket over himself anyways.

 

                When Ian didn’t automatically start trying to fix things Mickey grabbed his sweater off the floor and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Ian sighed and leaned again the wall. Mandy strode over and got on the bed next to him, lighting a smoke and sharing it with him.

 

                “Don’t know how I didn’t guess,” Mandy started before Ian could even apologize. “All those times you disappeared while we hung out and studied make sense now. How long?”

 

                “Uh... awhile? Not long after we started fake-dating,” Ian replied. He picked at the linty fleece blanket he’d grabbed to cover himself with.

 

                “Really? Wow... that – that’s something,” Mandy said after a moment, taking a long drag from the cigarette and passing it to Ian. “But Mickey fucks random chicks all the time...?”

 

                “...yeah, not so happy about that. Sometimes he tries too hard to be straight,” Ian said. “I guess. Can’t think of another reason for it.”

 

                “You... uhm, you’re, y’know, _safe_ , right?”

 

                Ian nodded quickly. “Yeah. Always have been since we’ve never really been exclusive.”

 

                “Alright. ‘Cause Mick is fuckin’ filthy,” Mandy said and Ian laughed. He finished off the smoke and they sat in silence for a moment before they heard someone moving stuff around in the kitchen.

 

                “Unless someone broke into your place, he’s out in the kitchen,” Ian commented.

 

                “Yeah, probably pacing. Hate when he does that.”

 

                “Me too. You talk to him and he’s totally not listening, then he starts ranting and it’s always something completely crazy,” Ian agreed.

 

                “And if you try to interrupt he completely ignores you and keeps going,” Mandy added. They paused and looked at each other and couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

                Once they had settled, Mandy crawled off the bed and held a hand up when Ian moved to follow her.

 

                “I’ll get this one. I’ve always been pretty good at knocking sense into him,” she said. Ian slumped back onto the bed and Mandy paused with her hand on the doorknob. She looked at Ian contemplatively, then said; “Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t separate your dick from your body if you fuck him up.”

 

                “O-okay?” Ian stammered. “I won’t?”

 

                She narrowed her eyes. “Alright,” she said, before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

 

                Mandy found Mickey in her kitchen chain smoking and biting his nails and lip raw. She strode into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms. Mickey’s hands shook as he tried to light another smoke and Mandy scoffed.

 

                “You scared of your little sister?”

 

                “Fuck no,” he grunted and Mandy was relieved that he was talking, even if she had to bait him for it. He finally got his cigarette lit and took a long drag, then gestured at Mandy with it. “You better keep your mouth shut.”

 

                Mandy rolled her eyes. “Right, ‘cause I’m so excited that my boyfriend is fucking my brother and I just want everyone to know.”

 

                Mickey was quiet at that and he resumed his pacing. Mandy left him to it for a minute before she said, “I don’t care, you know.”

 

                On Mickey’s next pass of the kitchen he stopped and leaned on the counter next to Mandy. He offered her his smoke and she waved it away. “You need it more than me,” she said.

 

                Nodding, Mickey said, “You mean it?”

 

                “Yeah. Not like I can stop you anyways. Just glad you’re not bringing home dirty hood girls anymore,” she said, ignoring the irony of it. “Just don’t hurt him. Ian’s told me stories about his family; they don’t fuck around.”

 

                “And ours does?” Mickey snorted, and they chuckled together for a moment. Mickey stubbed out his cigarette on the edge of a dirty plate on the counter and said; “I never _plan_ on fucking up, but it’s bound to happen.”

 

                “Good thing he’s crazy about you and will probably forgive most of the dumb shit you do,” Mandy said and Mickey wondered how she knew this when he’s only found out about them today. Then he remembers that Ian is her gay best friend which means he probably tells her everything. “It’s in your best interest to hold onto him anyways. He’s quite the catch.”

 

                “Guess,” Mickey shrugged.

 

                “Seriously though, don’t let that go. He’s got the nicest-looking dick I’ve seen in the South Side,” she smirked, watching Mickey tense. She swung her arm up around Mickey’s shoulders and he pinched her side. “Good job bagging that. I’m a little jealous.”

 

                “You say that again and I’ll rip your tongue outta your head.”

 

                “Sure you will.”


End file.
